Percy Jackson
A Story Book Beyond Your Wild Imagination Percy Jackson & The Olympians General Information Genre: Fantasy- Adventure Novel, Greek Mythology Target Audience: Children ages 9 up to 12 years old. However, the book is also recommended for mature preteens to younger teenagers. Author: Rick Riordan Characters: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Clarisse La Rue, Sally Jackson, Luke Castellan, Chiron, Silena Beauregard. Book Series 1. Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief Published in 2005 220px-Percy_Jackson_&_the_Olympians_The_Lightning_Thief_poster.jpg 9780786838653.jpg 91RQ5d-eIqL.jpg 600full-the-lightning-thief-(percy-jackson-and-the-olympians-#1)-cover.jpg 9781423117100_p0_v2_s260x420.jpg percy_jackson_and_the_olympians_the_lightning_thief.jpg percy-jackson-and-the-lightning-thief.jpg Q1z8OVfAUCI_movieposter.jpg Synopsis: Who know you are the son of a god? Anyone can be including Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson’s life was already hard; however it gets a lot more complex when he finds out that he's the son of the Greek god Poseidon. At the demi-gods sanctuary, Percy studies to join his godlike powers and get ready for the adventure he had never had before which was to avoid the conflicts between the Olympians to blow up into a overwhelming battle on Earth and save his mother from the Underworld god, Hades. 2. Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Sea of Monsters Published in 2006 12029129.jpg 12689970.jpg 9781423160076_p0_v2_s260x420.jpg Books-in-UK-percy-jackson-and-the-olympians-books-29948687-400-613.jpg Cover_-_percy_jackson_and_the_sea_of_monsters.jpg PercySeamonsters.gif som.jpg Synopsis: Percy, the half-blood son of the Greek god namely Poseidon was narrated to have saved the world in the previous series. However in this series it is narrated that the heroic feelings he once had was lately decreasing. The entranced borders that protected and preserved Camp Half-Blood are disbanding. In fact there are mythical beasts threatening and attacking the sanctuary. Therefore Percy and his friends again take on an adventure to save Camp Half-Blood to the Sea of Monsters also known as, the Bermuda Triangle in search for the magical Greece fleet. 3. Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Titan's Curse Published in 2007 51NfenJjUJL__SY344_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg 513SLI5OcUL__SY344_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg TCGN1111.jpg The_titan's_curse.jpg percy-jackson-and-the-titans-curse.jpg the_titan__s_curse_by_ccxbriefs-d4nya5s.jpg The_Titan's_Curse-4.jpg Synopsis: In this book series, like the previous series, there are missions and adventures. Unfortunately this time is the quests embark on by both Hunters and campers of the Camp Half Blood to save Annabeth Chase (daughter of Athena) and Artemis when it is realized that they have been captured by the same services. The mission they will undertake, however, is not all that it seems to be what they think and the time of the Great Prophecy draws even closer. Will Percy Jackson save the world this time? 4. Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Battle of the Labyrinth Published in 2008 Percy_jackson_book_4.jpg Percy-Jackson-and-the-Olympians-image-percy-jackson-and-the-olympians-36522237-480-690.jpg Percy-Jackson-Battle-of-the-Labyrinth-New-Cover.jpg rick-riordan-percy-jackson-the-olympians-04-the-battle-of-the-labyrinth-1-728.jpg the-battle-of-labyrinth.jpg UBB-PercyJacksonandtheBattleoftheLabyrinthbyRickRiordan.jpg Synopsis: The Battle of the Labyrinth is the fourth book series of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan. The story mainly tells Percy Jackson and his friends. Different than the previous series, the daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase leads her friends in a quest, usually it is Percy who leads the adventure, but this time it changed. The mission was given to the demi-gods when they found out that Labyrinth had a role in a dark conspiracy against the camp by Kronos' Army. The mission Percy and his friends received was to figure out the creator of the dishonourable Labyrinth 5. Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Last Olympian Published in 2009 Synopsis: The Last Olympian is a novel is the fifth novel and final section in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. The closure to the story orbits around Percy Jackson, the son of the god Poseidon just like the Earth revolves around the Sun, when he and his teenage friends get involve in a last view to guard Mount Olympus and the rest of the creatures around the world against Kronos and his army of monsters attacks. Like many other books, Percy Jackson book series had been turned into movies. However not all of the book series are movies only the first two series which were Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief as well as Percy Jackson & The Olympians : The Sea of Monsters. Since Percy Jackson's full movie are not out on the Internet and since the full movie is illegal to download as it can cause virus and problems to the computer, below are only the trailers of each respective Percy Jackson movies. Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief Movie Trailer Note: The video is not mine. The move trailer was post on YouTube by a YouTube account namely vuk vucko. To see more videos like this on YouTube, you can subscribe the mentioned account: vuk vucko. Credits to: vuk vucko Source Hyperlink: Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief Movie Trailer on YouTube Percy Jackson & The Olympians : The Sea of The Monsters Movie Trailer Note: The video is not mine. The movie trailer was done by Logan Lerman Movie HD and posted on YouTube by a YouTube Channel namely MOVIES Coming Soon. To see more videos like this on YouTube, you can subscribe to the mentioned channel : MOVIES Coming Soon. Credits to: MOVIES Coming Soon channel Source Hyperlink: Percy Jackson & The Olympians : The Sea of the Monsters Movie Trailer on YouTube Done by: Nabil_Hasnaa ( Nabil Hasnaa Khoirunnisaa- 9T)